oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Uri
Uri Molotov is the man who delivers the next part of a treasure trail when the player has completed an emote clue. To summon him the player needs to perform a specified emote in the proper location while wearing (or sometimes not wearing) a specified attire. The player must talk to him while still wearing the required attire upon which he will reward them with another clue scroll or casket and utter a seemingly nonsensical phrase. This phrase has no bearing on the treasure trail. On hard and master trails, a double agent who looks identical to Uri will appear first and must be killed before Uri will appear. The emote equipment is not required when fighting the agent but will be required to speak to Uri once he appears. It will be required to summon him again, however. Quotes If the player does not follow Uri's directions or is not doing a Treasure Trail, Uri will only say "I do not believe we have any business, Comrade."; however, he will say one of various phrases when giving out the next part of the trail, and the player will always reply with "What?". *What's cheese? *Up in the north, I hear they keep milk in bags rather than buckets. *Have you found the key to the secret room? *My magic carpet is full of eels. *Actions have consequences. *It is possible to commit no mistakes and still lose. *A great captain is always willing to change course. *Once, I was a poor man, but then I found a party hat. *There were three goblins in a bar, which one left first? *Would you like to buy a pewter spoon? *In the end, only the three-legged survive. *I heard that the tall man fears only strong winds. *In Canifis the men are known for eating much spam. *I am the egg man, are you one of the egg men? *The sudden appearance of a deaf squirrel is most puzzling, Comrade. *I believe that it is very rainy in Varrock. *The slowest of fishermen catch the swiftest of fish. *It is quite easy being green. *Don't forget to find the jade monkey. *Brother, do you even lift? *Do you want ants? Because that's how you get ants. *I once named a duck after a girl. Big mistake, they all hated it. *Loser says what. *I'm looking for a girl named Molly. I can't seem to find her. any assistance? *Fancy a holiday? I heard there was a whole other world to the west. *Guys, let's lake dive! *I gave you what you needed; not what you think you needed. *Want to see me bend a spoon? *Is that Deziree? *This is the last night you'll spend alone. *(Breathing intensifies) *Init doe. Lyk, I hope yer reward iz goodd aye? *I'm going to get married, to the night. *I took a college course in bowling; still not any good. *Tonight we dine................quite nicely actually. *I don't like pineapple, it has that bone in it. *Some say... *I told him not to go near that fence, and what did he do? Sheesh.... *Connection lost. Please wait - attempting to reestablish. *There's this guy I sit next to. Makes weird faces and sounds. Kind of an odd fellow. *Mate, mate... I'm the best. *Hurry, there's a bee sticking out of my arm! *The Ankou's are a lie. *9 years my princess, forever my light. *Took a hair dryer to a party in my handbag. Ah, so fabulous!! * *sneezes* What? *Oranges are the fruit of the vegetable. *I quite fancy an onion. *Ahhhhhh, leeches! *Mother's parsnips tasted like onion. *Can you stand me? Trivia *His demeanor parodies the archetypal agents, who would have been Russian, and, like other Soviets, would have referred to each other as "comrade". *During Hard clue scroll emotes, if you use the equipment that you needed to get Uri and kill the Double Agent using the given equipment, upon the double agent's death Uri will spawn immediately, bypassing the emote requirement to call him again. *His examine, "shaken, not stirred," is a reference to . *His quote beginning with "once I was a poor man" is a reference to the extremely high price of party hats in RuneScape 3. *The quote "I am the egg man, are you one of the egg men?" is a reference to song I am the Walrus. *The quote concerning being green is a reference to the similar quote by : "It's not easy being green". *The quote about the jade monkey may is a reference to Mr. Burns' quote from . *The quote "Brother, do you even lift?" is a reference to a meme. *The quote "Do you want ants? Because that's how you get ants." is a reference to the television series . *The quote "I once named a duck after a girl. Big mistake, they all hated it." is an allusion to the controversy surrounding the addition of Erin, a duck in Falador Park which was named after a RuneScape streamer, and the subsequent negative response received by Mod Reach for implementing the update, which was widely seen as a case of favouritism. *The quote "I'm looking for a girl named Molly." is a reference to the music video Molly by . *The quote "Want to see me bend a spoon?" is a reference to Israeli illusionist . *The quote about Deziree is a reference to a episode. *The quote "This is the last night you'll spend alone." is a line from The Last Night sung by the band . *The breathing quote is a reference to a meme. *The marriage quote is in reference to a song, Marry the Night by . *The "tonight we dine" quote is a reference to the film . *The quote "Some say..." is a reference to Jeremy Clarkson's introduction of The Stig from BBC's . *The quote "Connection lost. Please wait - attempting to reestablish" is a reference to Runescape itself, when a player loses connection temporarily as Uri's chathead freezes completely upon saying this line. *The quote relating to Ankous is a Portal reference, the original being "the cake is a lie". *The quote "I don't like pineapple, it has that bone in it" is a reference to the 1936 song "I like bananas, because they have no bones" by George Elrick. *The quote "my magic carpet is full of eels" is a reference to a sketch about a poorly translated English-Hungarian phrasebook.